A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production process for a vinylpyrrolidone polymer.
B. Background Art
Vinylpyrrolidone polymers, such as poly(vinylpyrrolidone) and vinylpyrrolidone copolymers, are widely used in various fields such as medicines, cosmetics, pressure sensitive adhesives or adhesives, paints, dispersants, inks, and electronic parts, because the vinylpyrrolidone polymers have merits and advantages of biocompatibility, safety, hydrophilicity, and so on. In addition, crosslinked products of the vinylpyrrolidone polymers are useful as water-absorbent resins for various uses requiring water absorption and/or water retention, for example, disposable diapers.
Up to now, N-vinylpyrrolidone as used for producing the vinylpyrrolidone polymers is, for example, industrially produced by a process comprising the step of carrying out a reaction between 2-pyrrolidone and acetylene (Reppe process) or by a process comprising the step of carrying out a dehydration reaction of N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone. In addition, both 2-pyrrolidone and N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone, which are precursors of the N-vinylpyrrolidone in these production processes, are usually derived from xcex3-butyrolactone, and this xcex3-butyrolactone is known to be produced by, for example, (1) a process comprising the step of obtaining xcex3-butyrolactone by way of 1,4-butanediol from acetylene and formaldehyde, (2) a process comprising the step of obtaining xcex3-butyrolactone by way of 1,4-butanediol from butadiene and acetic acid, or (3) a process comprising the step of carrying out a hydrogenation reaction of maleic anhydride.
However, in many cases where N-vinylpyrrolidone as obtained by these processes is polymerized, the molecular weight of the resultant polymer is hard to raise, or a large amount of monomers remain. Such disadvantages do not only reduce the purity or yield of the resultant vinylpyrrolidone polymer, but also bring about problems of such as use limitation or productivity deterioration. Furthermore, for example, in the case where the resultant polymer is crosslinked to convert it into a water-absorbent resin, the above disadvantages are causes of the deterioration of resin properties such as water absorption capacity and gel strength.
A. Object of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a production process for a vinylpyrrolidone polymer which process enables to obtain a vinylpyrrolidone polymer that has a desired molecular weight and involves only a small amount of residual monomers, wherein the vinylpyrrolidone polymer can display excellent properties even if the vinylpyrrolidone polymer is, for example, crosslinked to convert it into a water-absorbent resin.
B. Disclosure of the Invention
The present inventors diligently studied to solve the above-mentioned problems. As a result, the inventors directed their attention to a fact that 2-pyrrolidone or N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone, which is a raw material for synthesizing N-vinylpyrrolidone, is usually derived from xcex3-butyrolactone, and then they have found that the polymerization of N-vinylpyrrolidone is easily hindered when the xcex3-butyrolactone content in N-vinylpyrrolidone is more than a certain amount. Furthermore, they have found that in the case where acetylene is used as a raw material when obtaining N-vinylpyrrolidone, for example, in the case where acetylene is used when producing the xcex3-butyrolactone which is an intermediate raw material for N-vinylpyrrolidone or where N-vinylpyrrolidone is produced by the reaction between 2-pyrrolidone and acetylene, by-products by nucleomethylation of N-vinylpyrrolidone are formed and hinder the polymerization of N-vinylpyrrolidone. The present invention has been completed on the basis of these findings.
That is to say, a production process for a vinylpyrrolidone polymer, according to the present invention, comprises the step of polymerizing a polymerizable monomer component or components which include N-vinylpyrrolidone, wherein:
(1) the N-vinylpyrrolidone as used is N-vinylpyrrolidone having a xcex3-butyrolactone content of not more than 500 ppm; and/or
(2) the N-vinylpyrrolidone as used is N-vinylpyrrolidone obtained without using acetylene as a raw material.
These and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed disclosure.
Hereinafter, a detailed description is given about a mode for carrying out the present invention.
In the present invention, firstly, it is important to use N-vinylpyrrolidone having a xcex3-butyrolactone content of not more than 500 ppm. When synthesizing N-vinylpyrrolidone, there is a case where xcex3-butyrolactone remains in the resultant N-vinylpyrrolidone because N-vinylpyrrolidone is usually produced by way of xcex3-butyrolactone. In the case where the xcex3-butyrolactone content in N-vinylpyrrolidone exceeds 500 ppm, the polymerization of N-vinylpyrrolidone is hindered. The method for decreasing the xcex3-butyrolactone content to not more than 500 ppm is not especially limited. However, for example, in the production process for N-vinylpyrrolidone, the xcex3-butyrolactone content in N-vinylpyrrolidone can be decreased by promoting the conversion of xcex3-butyrolactone using an excess of ammonia relative to xcex3-butyrolactone in the case of producing N-vinylpyrrolidone by way of 2-pyrrolidone as a precursor, or using an excess of ethanolamine relative to xcex3-butyrolactone in the case of producing N-vinylpyrrolidone by way of N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone as a precursor. In addition, the xcex3-butyrolactone content in N-vinylpyrrolidone or in 2-pyrrolidone and N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone, which are precursors, may be decreased by conventional purification methods such as distillation and crystallization.
In the present invention, secondly, it is important to use N-vinylpyrrolidone obtained without using acetylene as a raw material, whereby not only can the formation of by-products by nucleomethylation of N-vinylpyrrolidone, namely, N-vinyl-3-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, N-vinyl-4-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, and N-vinyl-5-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, be inhibited, but also the bad influence that the polymerization of N-vinylpyrrolidone is hindered, which bad influence is caused by the above by-products, can be prevented. In more detail, there is a possibility that acetylene is used in steps, such as (1) and (2) below, in the production process for N-vinylpyrrolidone. However, it is important to avoid using acetylene in both of:
(1) a step of a vinylation reaction of 2-pyrrolidone with acetylene, and
(2) a step of synthesizing 1,4-butanediol from formaldehyde and acetylene in order to obtain xcex3-butyrolactone which is used as a precursor of 2-pyrrolidone or N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone which is a raw material for synthesizing N-vinylpyrrolidone.
In the present invention, it is the most preferable to use N-vinylpyrrolidone which has a xcex3-butyrolactone content of not more than 500 ppm and is obtained without using acetylene as a raw material.
There is no especial limitation in the production process for N-vinylpyrrolidone as used in the present invention if this process is the above process without using acetylene. However, the process preferably involves a gas phase dehydration reaction of N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone. Furthermore, it is preferable that a product derived from maleic anhydride is used as xcex3-butyrolactone which is a precursor of N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone. The specific method for carrying out the gas phase dehydration reaction of N-hydroxyethylpyrrolidone is not especially limited and, for example, methods as reported in JP-A-141402/1996 and Japanese Patent No. 2939433 can be adopted.
The purity of the aforementioned N-vinylpyrrolidone, as used in the present invention, is preferably not less than 99.7 weight %. In the case where N-vinylpyrrolidone having a purity of less than 99.7 weight % is polymerized, there are disadvantages in that the polymerization of the N-vinylpyrrolidone might be hindered by influence of impurities other than xcex3-butyrolactone and the nucleomethylated N-vinylpyrrolidone wherein the impurities have not been identified yet.
The production process according to the present invention comprises the step of polymerizing a polymerizable monomer component or components which include the aforementioned N-vinylpyrrolidone. There is no especial limitation in the polymerizable monomer component or components if they include at least the aforementioned N-vinylpyrrolidone. For example, N-vinylpyrrolidone may be used either alone or in combination with any polymerizable monomer that can be copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone. Incidentally, when the polymerizable monomer other than N-vinylpyrrolidone is copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone, the N-vinylpyrrolidone content in the polymerizable monomer components is not especially limited, but is preferably not less than 50 weight %, more preferably not less than 90 weight %.
The polymerizable monomer that can be copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone is not especially limited. Specific examples thereof include: 1) (meth)acrylate esters such as methyl (meth)acrylate, ethyl (meth)acrylate, butyl (meth)acrylate, cyclohexyl (meth)acrylate, and hydroxyethyl (meth)acrylate; 2) (meth)acrylamide and derivatives therefrom such as N-monomethyl(meth)acrylamide, N-monoethyl(meth)acrylamide, and N,N-dimethyl(meth)acrylamide; 3) basic unsaturated monomers, such as dimethylaminoethyl (meth) acrylate, dimethylaminoethyl(meth) acrylamide, vinylpyridine, and vinylimidazole, and their salts or quaternized products; 4) vinylamides such as vinylformamide, vinylacetamide, and vinyloxazolidone; 5) carboxyl-group-containing unsaturated monomers, such as (meth)acrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid, and fumaric acid, and their salts; 6) unsaturated anhydrides such as maleic anhydride and itaconic anhydride; 7) vinyl esters such as vinyl acetate and vinyl propionate; 8) vinylethylene carbonate and derivatives therefrom; 9) styrene and derivatives therefrom; 10) 2-sulfoethyl (meth)acrylate and derivatives therefrom; 11) vinylsulfonic acid and derivatives therefrom; 12) vinyl ethers such as methyl vinyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, and butyl vinyl ether; and 13) olefins such as ethylene, propylene, octene, and butadiene. Of these, particularly, groups 1) to 8) are favorable in respect to, for example, the copolymerizability with N-vinylpyrrolidone. As to the above monomers, only one kind or any mixture of two or more kinds may be copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone.
In the present invention, particularly, a crosslinkable monomer having at least two polymerizable double bond groups per molecule is preferably copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone. This crosslinkable monomer may be copolymerized along with the above-mentioned various polymerizable monomers. If a proper amount of the crosslinkable monomer is copolymerized with N-vinylpyrrolidone, any crosslinked structure can be formed to obtain a water-absorbent resin having water insolubility and/or water swellability. The water-absorbent resin is useful as water-absorbing agents for various uses requiring water absorption and/or water retention, for example, disposable diapers.
Specific examples of the above crosslinkable monomer include N,Nxe2x80x2-methylenebis(meth)acrylamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-methylenebis(N-vinylalkylamides), (poly)ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, (poly)propylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, trimethylolpropane di(meth)acrylate, glycerol tri(meth)acrylate, glycerol acrylate methacrylate, ethylene-oxide-denatured trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, dipentaerythritol hexa(meth)acrylate, triallyl cyanurate, triallyl isocyanurate, triallyl phosphate, triallylamine, poly(meth)allyloxyalkanes, div inylbenzene, divinyltoluene, divinylxylene, divinylnaphthalene, divinyl ether, divinyl ketone, trivinylbenzene, tolylene diisocyanate, and hexamethylene diisocyanate. These may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The amount of the above crosslinkable monomer as used is not especially limited and may fitly be adjusted according to aimed uses. For example, if 0.0001 to 10 parts by weight (preferably 0.01 to 1 part by weight) of the crosslinkable monomer is copolymerized with 100 parts by weight of N-vinylpyrrolidone, a crosslinked polymer which has excellent water absorption capacity and gel strength can be obtained.
The polymerization reaction method in the present invention is not especially limited. For example, the polymerization reaction can be carried out by conventional polymerization methods such as solution polymerization, emulsion polymerization, suspension polymerization and precipitation polymerization.
As to solvents as used in the above-mentioned polymerization reaction, water is preferable. However, a solvent that can dissolve in water can also be used by mixing it with water. Examples of such a solvent include at least one alcohol selected from the group consisting of methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol, and diethylene glycol. Particularly, if a mixed solvent obtained by mixing water with a solvent such as isopropyl alcohol or n-butyl alcohol is used, there are advantages of inhibiting side reactions because the boiling point of water, namely, the polymerization temperature, becomes low due to azeotropic function.
When carrying out the above-mentioned polymerization reaction, reaction conditions such as reaction temperature and pressure are not especially limited. It is, for example, preferable that the reaction temperature is in the range of 20 to 150xc2x0 C. and that the pressure in the reaction system is normal or reduced pressure.
When carrying out the above-mentioned polymerization reaction, a polymerization initiator can be used. There is no especial limitation in the polymerization initiator if the initiator can generate radicals due to such as heating. However, a water-soluble initiator that uniformly dissolves in water into a concentration of not less than 5 weight % at room temperature is favorable. Specific examples thereof include: peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide and t-butyl hydropeoxide; azo compounds such as 2-(carbamoylazo)isobutyronitrile, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-amidinopropane) dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(2-methyl-N-phenylpropionamidine) dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-(N-allylamidino)propane] dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-(5-hydroxy-3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl)propane] dihydrochloride, 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)propane] dihydrochloride, and 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis[2-methyl-N-(2-hydroxyethyl)propionamide]; persulfate salts such as potassium persulfate, ammonium persulfate, and sodium persulfate; and redox type initiators which generates radicals by combinations of oxidants and reductants, such as combinations of: ascorbic acid and hydrogen peroxide; sodium sulfoxylate and t-butyl hydroperoxide; and persulfate salts and metal salts. These may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other.
The amount of the polymerization initiator as used is not especially limited, but is preferably in the range of 0.002 to 15 weight %, more preferably 0.01 to 5 weight %, of the polymerizable monomer component or components.
When carrying out the aforementioned polymerization reaction, conventional basic pH-adjusting agents can be used to promote the polymerization reaction or to prevent hydrolysis of N-vinylpyrrolidone. The addition of the pH-adjusting agent can be carried out by any method. For example, the pH-adjusting agent may be charged into the system in the initial stage of the polymerization or added into the system successively during the polymerization. Specific examples of the pH-adjusting agent include ammonia, aliphatic amines, aromatic amines, sodium hydroxide, and potassium hydroxide. Of these, ammonia is particularly favorable. These may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other. When using the pH-adjusting agent, its amount is not especially limited, but the pH-adjusting agent is preferably used so that the pH of the solution during the polymerization will be in the range of 5 to 10, more preferably 7 to 9.
When carrying out the aforementioned polymerization reaction, conventional transition metal salts can be used in order to, for example, promote the polymerization reaction. Specific examples of the transition metal salt include carboxylic acid salts or chlorides of copper, iron, cobalt and nickel. These may be used either alone respectively or in combinations with each other. When using the transition metal salt, its amount is not especially limited, but is preferably in the range of 0.1 to 20,000 ppb, more preferably 1 to 5,000 ppb, in ratio by weight to the polymerizable monomer component or components.
When carrying out the aforementioned polymerization reaction, such as any chain transfer agent or buffering agent can be used, if necessary, in addition to the aforementioned polymerization initiator and, as the occasion demands, the aforementioned pH-adjusting agent or transition metal salt.
When carrying out the aforementioned polymerization reaction, the method for adding the aforementioned components to be charged is not especially limited, but the addition can be carried out by any method of such a type as batch type or continuous type.
(Effects and Advantages of the Invention):
The production process for a vinylpyrrolidone polymer, according to the present invention, prevents the polymerization reaction of N-vinylpyrrolidone from being hindered by by-products (as formed by nucleomethylation of N-vinylpyrrolidone) or xcex3-butyrolactone, and therefore enables to obtain a vinylpyrrolidone polymer that has a desired molecular weight and involves only a small amount of residual monomers, wherein the vinylpyrrolidone polymer can display excellent properties even if the vinylpyrrolidone polymer is, for example, crosslinked to convert it into a water-absorbent resin.
Hereinafter, the present invention is more specifically illustrated by the following examples of some preferred embodiments in comparison with comparative examples not according to the invention. However, the present invention is not limited thereto.
N-vinylpyrrolidone and vinylpyrrolidone polymers as obtained in the examples and the comparative examples were analyzed by the following methods:
(K value of vinylpyrrolidone polymer): The vinylpyrrolidone polymer was dissolved in water into a concentration of 1 weight %, and the viscosity of the resultant solution was measured at 25xc2x0 C. with a capillary viscometer, and K value was calculated from the measured viscosity and the below-mentioned Fikentscher""s equation. It can be said that the higher the K value is, the higher the molecular weight is.
(log xcex7rel)/C=[(75K02)/(1+1.5K0C)]+K0 
K=1000K0
wherein: C denotes the grams of the vinylpyrrolidone polymer in 100 ml of solution; and
xcex7rel denotes the viscosity of the solution for the solvent.
(Impurities composition and purity of N-vinylpyrrolidone and amount of unreacted residual N-vinylpyrrolidone): These were measured by liquid chromatography under the following conditions:
Column: xe2x80x9cCAPCELL PAC C18UG12xe2x80x9d produced by Shiseido Co., Ltd.
Solvent: 20 mmol/L, solution comprising aqueous sodium 1-heptanesulfonate solution/methanol (volume ratio: 95/5)
Temperature: 20xc2x0 C.
Flow rate: 0.1 ml/min
[Production Example 1 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
Crude N-vinylpyrrolidone was obtained by carrying out a gas phase dehydration reaction of N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidone which had been derived from maleic anhydride as a raw material. This crude N-vinylpyrrolidone was purified by distillation in order that the removal ratio of the initial distillate would be 20 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation and that the yield would be 60 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation, thus obtaining N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-A1) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1.
[Production Example 2 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-A2) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1 was obtained in the same way as of Production Example 1 except that the crude N-vinylpyrrolidone was purified by distillation in order that the removal ratio of the initial distillate would be 10 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation and that the yield would be 70 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation.
[Comparative Production Example 1 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-B) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1 was obtained by adding y-butyrolactone to N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-A1) (obtained in Production Example 1) in a ratio of 520 ppm thereto.
[Comparative Production Example 2 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-C) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1 was obtained in the same way as of Production Example 1 except that the crude N-vinylpyrrolidone was purified by distillation in order that the removal ratio of the initial distillate would be 3 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation and that the yield would be 77 weight % of the original liquid of the distillation.
[Comparative Production Example 3 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-D) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1 was obtained in the same way as of Production Example 1 except that crude N-vinylpyrrolidone was obtained by carrying out a gas phase dehydration reaction of N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidone which had been derived from xcex3-butyrolactone as a raw material which had been obtained by the acetylene process.
[Comparative Production Example 4 of N-vinylpyrrolidone]
N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP-E) having an impurities composition as shown in Table 1 was obtained by carrying out a reaction between 2-pyrrolidone and acetylene, wherein 2-pyrrolidone had been derived from xcex3-butyrolactone as a raw material which had been obtained by the acetylene process.